


[Podfic of] Signs and portents

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Inspired and encouraged by the brilliant and persistent trinityofone. We were thinking back over several seasons of Sam and Dean being mistaken for boyfriends, and got to wondering what happens when Castiel comes into the picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Signs and portents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signs and portents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168499) by aesc. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1TRcdkV) [6.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 14:03 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
